la_corda_dorofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
LILA LAVANDULA LILA
LILA LAVANDULA LILA est le générique de début et de fin de La Corda d'Oro 3 AnotherSky feat. Amane. Sa mélodie est à peu près basée sur Scherzo-tarantelle deHenryk Wieniawski, une composition clé dans cette entrée particulière. La version du jeu sont les vocaux Infini sont pour l'école de Hakodate. Les joueurs peuvent y jouer en tant que pièce de tournoi dans le portage Nintendo 3DS de Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special. Crédits * Paroles : Eri Ishikawa * Composition : Masako Otsuka * Arrangement : Yojiro Yoshimatsu * Violon : Koichiro Muroya * Instruments à cordes : Instruments à cordes Hitoshi Konno * Basse : Yosuke Kinoshita * Guitare : MASA Paroles Kanji= :光さえ存在を赦されぬ暗闇よ :塞ぐ目蓋の奥　漂う薄紫(むらさき)の微影(かげ) :運命の歯車を狂わせた音が :氷塊(こおり)の檻に響き残す :深い淵の底 堕ちたまま :求め続けていた いまこの瞬間を :LAVANDULA愛しき 選ばれし女神 :解き放ってくれ　輝く翼で :この身も魂も　すべてのものを :永遠(とこしえ)に捧げよう :真実(ほんとう)の絶望に洗礼を受けたなら :凍てつく眸に　屈辱の刻印がある :抗えぬ宿命に繋がれたままで :垣間見る悪夢(ゆめ)に囚われる :砕かれた希望　踏み拉き :焦がれ続けていた　覚醒の時を :LAVANDULA 馨しい　誓いせし女神 :掻き抱くように　翼で触れて :この愛も憎しみも　あらゆるものを :その胸に預けよう :LAVANDULA　愛しき　選ばれし女神 :解き放ってくれ　輝く翼で :この身も魂も　すべてのものを :永遠(とこしえ)に捧げよう |-|Romaji= :hikarisae sonzai wo yurusarenu kurayami yo :fusagu mabuta no oku tadayou murasaki no kage :unmei no haguruma wo kuruwaseta oto ga :koori no ori ni hibiki-nokosu :fukai fuchi no soko ochitamama :motome-tsuzuketeita ima kono shunkan wo :LAVANDULA itoshiki erabareshi megami :tokihanattekure kagayaku tsubasa de :kono mi mo tamashii mo subetemono wo :tokoshie ni sasageyou :hontou no zetsubou ni senrei wo uketa nara :itetsuku hitomi ni kutsujoku no kokuin ga aru :aragaenu shukumei ni tsunagareta mama de :kaimamiru yume ni torawareru :kudakareta kibou fumishiki :akogare tsuzuketeita kakusei no toki wo :LAVANDULA kaguwashī chigaiseshi megami :kaki-idakuyouni tsubasa de furete :kono ai mo nikushimi mo arayurumono wo :sono mune ni azukeyou :LAVANDULA itoshiki erabareshi megami :tokihanattekure kagayaku tsubasa de :kono mi mo tamashii mo subetemono wo :tokoshie ni sasageyou |-|Traduction française= : Dans l'obscurité abandonnée par la lumière, : une silhouette violette flotte derrière mes yeux scellés : Le bruit des engrenages du destin qui m'avait rendu fou : résonne dans ma prison de glace : Tomber dans l'abîme profond, : J'ai longtemps recherché ce moment : Déesse choisie de la belle lavande, : libère-moi avec tes ailes brillantes : Je dédie mon corps, mon âme, mon tout : à toi pour l'éternité : Si vous voulez me baptiser du vrai désespoir, : vous verrez la marque de la disgrâce dans ces yeux gelés, : pris au piège d'un destin inévitable, : aperçu d'un cauchemar incontournable : Dans les fragments brisés d'espoir brisé, : J'ai toujours rêvé du temps de mon réveil : Déesse assermentée à la lavande ambrosiale, : tes ailes me touchent comme dans une étreinte : Je donne mon amour, ma haine et tout ce qui me touche : à votre coeur seul : Déesse choisie de la belle lavande, : libère-moi avec tes ailes brillantes : Je dédie mon corps, mon âme, mon tout : à toi pour l'éternité |-|Traduction anglaise= :In the darkness forsaken by light, :a violet figure floats behind my sealed eyes :The sound of fate's gears that had driven me mad :reverberates in my prison of ice :Falling into the deep abyss, :I have long sought for this moment :Chosen goddess of lovely lavender, :liberate me with your shining wings :I dedicate my body, my soul, my everything :to you for eternity :If you mean to baptize me from true despair, :you shall see the mark of disgrace in these frozen eyes, :trapped in an inevitable fate, :a glimpse of an inescapable nightmare :Within the shattered fragments of broken hope, :I have always yearned for the time of my awakening :Sworn ambrosial lavender goddess, :your wings touch me as though in an embrace :I give my love, my hatred, and everything that moves me :to your heart alone :Chosen goddess of lovely lavender, :liberate me with your shining wings :I dedicate my body, my soul, my everything :to you for eternity Vidéo thumb|centre|314x314px|Vidéo promotionnelle thumb|center|314px|Version de l'école de Hakodate thumb|center|314px|Version Sora thumb|center|314px|Version Tono thumb|center|314px|Version Nia thumb|center|314px|Version Yokohama Hakodate Amane Gakuen Voir aussi * Koei.fandom.com Notes (à venir...) Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Jeu vidéo Catégorie:Génériques Catégorie:Musique